10 years into the future
by Darnez
Summary: Only one can Travel through the Wardrobe. This Time baby Emma travels through the wardrobe, but Marco has a change of heart and decides to do the right thing, He sneaks in with Regina's men to tell Snow white that she too can go through the wardrobe but as she escapes not only does it send her to the land her daughter is in, it also sends her 10 years into the future.
1. Chapter 1: 10 years into a New world

"Hey lady, lady are you okay? Is all that Snow could hear"? Did the wardrobe work, is she safe, and is her Baby Emma safe. She thought to herself as she laid on the ground. She could feel the soft grass under her skin, and she felt someone poking her in the stomach. She immediately jump up off the ground. She looked on the ground, she looked all around. She cried out, "where are you''?

"Hey Lady". Snow looked around, she heard a voice, but she didn't see anyone anywhere. It looked like nothing but forest. "I'm down here lady", the voice interrupted her roaming mind bring her back. Snow looked down and noticed a little girl who was slightly taller than her waist. She couldn't believe she didn't see her before now. She had on some dirty blue converses' a navy blue T-shirt, some torn jeans and around her waist was a green jacket. She had long blonde hair that looked dirty, and it was in a ponytail. She was holding a long stick, she assumed the same one that she was poked with.

"Hi Sweetie. What's your name"?

The little girl laughed, "Nah huh, what's yours"?

"My name is Snow, Snow white".

The girl chuckled, "Snow white, really like the lady in the book. I know you must hate your mother for naming you that".

Mary Margaret ignored the little girl as her mind went wondering again. This time she noticed that her clothes were different. She was now wearing some Jeans and a buttoned up Shirt that was made of silk that was buttoned all the way up. There was also a purse attached to her arm, it was as if it was tangled around her shoulder, Maybe this would have clues as to what she should do, and how she could find her baby Emma. She opened the purse, all she noticed was a round tube with liquid in it (lip gloss), a flat mirror looking thing that has buttons on it (cell phone)and some pointy sticks as wells (pens) that couldn't be all. All this told her nothing. She looked inside of the purse again, this time emptying out her bag as if something somehow would magically appear.

She heard the girl sigh, and she looked up at her. "Are you looking for this lady- um Snow White? This is your wallet, I kind of stole it from your purse". The girl shrugged, "here".

Snow took the wallet from the little girl and opened it. She noticed a picture of her, as she read the name on it. Mary Margaret Blanchard. She began to have images, flood through her mind, they were more like memories. Memories that she knew was not meant to be hers. She remembered living the life of Mary Margaret Blanchard, even though she never had. She remembered a place called Story Brooke even though she had never been there. All this must have been the work of the Evil queen and her curse. Maybe she didn't make out in time, and received a little of the curse, good thing she still remembered who she was, all that mattered now was she that find her daughter. She looked at the objects on the ground and right away she recognized what they were, "this is a cell phone" she said out loud.

"Yeah, lady it's a cell phone". She heard the voice say. Who was this little girl? As she looked up at her she realized that she had seen her before. Maybe she was from the enchanted forest.

"Are you from the enchanted forest" she asked the girl.

"Um, No… I'm from the orphanage in Texas. What's the Enchanted Forrest the girl asked"?

"It's where I'm from".

"Oh, what are you doing Boston then".

"What are you doing in Boston? A young girl like you shouldn't be all the way out here alone. What if someone is looking for you"?

"No one is looking for me, I'm alone in this world. I caught the bus and rode hours just to come here, she said quietly".

"Why here"?

"Because", she said in the same tone that quickly became defensive. "Because I wanted to that's why''.

"Oh". Snow said as she looked down, she picked all the items up off the ground and placed them back in her purse. She knew she would find a home waiting for her in Story Brooke Maine but she knew that she should not go there. She had to find Emma, and wait 28 long years before she would be united with her Charming. She knew she had money in the bank, well Mary Margaret did anyhow. Maybe she could rent a small apartment out before she started to establish herself in this strange new world.

She looked around for the girl that was once near her. She found her sitting on a tree stump nearby playing with the stick she had in her hand drawing on the ground.

"Hey kid". She called out to her. "Would you like to go get something to eat, it's on me".

"I shouldn't go anywhere with strangers" the girl said looking sad. She wish she could go, it had been a whole day since she had anything to eat. She ran from the orphanage yesterday night, and didn't even think to steal some food for her too eat. She had saved up just enough money for her bus ticket here.

"You shouldn't be hanging out in the woods alone either, come on, let's get you something to eat. It's not optional".

"The girl stood up, she knew she could easily out run this lady, but she didn't have the energy, she was tired and hungry. Fine, let's go".


	2. Chapter 2: 10 years to learn manners

"So do you know of any place nearby, or do you know how we get out of these woods"?

The girl chuckled. "Sure, I passed a place coming in".

The little girl lead Snow to a restaurant, it was called Marian's Diner. When they walked in the door, a lady approached them.

"Hi cutie pie, she said looking at the little girl. My name is Marian and this is my Diner, would that be a table for two"?

"Yes, please" Snow answered. The little girl rolled her eyes as she mouthed what the lady named Marian was saying, mocking her. Snow saw what the little girl was doing and so did Marian because she gave her a questioning look.

"Um, right this way darling. You may sit right here, and my waitress will be right out with you. Here are some menus. Call me if you need anything".

Snow and the little girl sat at the table, Snow was staring, and something about this little girl was so familiar. Maybe she was supposed to be someone in Mary Margaret's life, but that couldn't be right, because she would, well remember.

"What lady. You should take a picture it will last longer".

Snow was taken aback by that comment. "And you young lady, you should learn some manners", she said in a stern voice.

Just then a waitress approached them. "Hi, my name is Becky and I will be your waitress for this evening, would you like to try one of our specials. Holy, crap. I'm sorry. But you and your daughter look exactly alike. She looks like your double. You have the same chin and everything".

"She is not my mother. The little girl spat out. Now, if you're done talking, I want chicken tenders and French fries. Oh, and I want apple juice with that too". The little girl picked up the menu that was placed in front of her and practically threw it at the waitress.

"Hey Kid", Snow scolded. "That is not how you are supposed to act". The little girl just responded by rolling her eyes at her.

"I'm so sorry for her behavior. Can you just get me some coffee please? Thank-you".

The waitress nodded and quickly walked away.

"Hey kid, what's your problem. Didn't anyone teach you manners"?

"My name is not Kid. I see no one taught you them neither".

For the record, "I asked you your name and you did not tell me".

"That's because I thought you were crazy. But you're not crazy. And I don't know why, but I like you even though you're weird as hell".

"Please watch your language. So, can you tell me what your name is now"?

"Sure. My name is Emma".

Snow gasped. This Emma couldn't possibly be hers could it. She didn't know where her baby was but she knew that where ever she was she would find her daughter. Her family always found each other.

"Emma can I ask you a question".

Emma signed and propped her head on the table with her hand. "Sure lady".

"What was you doing in the forest? Why were you there"?

"No reason", Emma answered quickly straighten up her back and sitting up straight as if her posture would make her lie more believable.

"No, please Emma. I really need to know", Snow responded. "It's important. I promise whatever it is you can tell me, you can trust me".

Emma thought to herself, everything this lady was saying was true. She could always tell when someone was lying. And finally she met someone who was actually telling the truth.

"Well, she begin. When I was a baby, I was found right in front of that tree, you know the one you was napping in front of. They found me wrapped in a blanket, Someone found me and ever since then I have been from foster home to foster home, but every year on my birthday, I go back hoping that my parents will come back to find me". She looked down at the place mat in front of her. "It's stupid right"? She waited a moment and when she didn't get a response she looked at the woman, she wasn't shocked to see that she was crying. People always felt sorry for her, but she didn't want anyone's pity.

"Look lady, I know I shouldn't have told you".

"My name is not lady she said through her sobs. It's mom". She whispered.

"What"? Emma asked, she wasn't expecting that.

"My name is Mom", she repeated only a little louder this time. "You were wrapped in a white blanket and in purple letters was your name. Emma".

Emma sat and starred at the lady that sat across from her. All she had said, was the truth. Every single last word was true. Emma couldn't believe it. She had been waiting for this moment forever, but now that it was here, she didn't know what to do. She actually came back. She started to cry, all she could say was, what took you so long?


	3. Chapter 3:What took you so long?

"What took you so long? It's been 10 years". Emma sat in the booth looking at the lady who claims she was her mother.

"I came as soon as I can, I was right behind you, I-"

"Hi, you two". They were interrupted as the waitress Becky returned. Chicken Tenders and fries, with an Apple Juice for you, and a cup of fresh coffee for you. Would there be anything else, she said as she sat the items down on the tray, looking between the lady and the little girl sitting in front of her. They both had a look of devastation on their face.

"No thank-you. That will be all". Snow shooed the lady away kindly.

"Emma"? She called out to the girl but she seemed to be in a trance. "Emma sweetie", she reached and grabbed her daughters shoulder.

Emma looked at her mother's hand she didn't pull away, she just stayed there looking at her with tears in her eyes, she was happy, and she found her mother. She should be angry that she left her in the first place but she wasn't. She was happy. "I'm okay". She grabbed a fry and begin eating her food.

Snow watched as the girl shoved fry, after fry down her throat it was as if she hadn't eaten in days. "Emma honey, slow down. You're going to choke".

Emma shrugged. With a mouth full of food she confessed: "I'm hungry".

The rest of the meal was eaten in silence, Snow just stared at her daughter, she was glad she didn't noticed. It was all weird to her. Earlier that day she gave birth to a new born, now sitting in front of her was her 10 year old. She realized that the wardrobe sent her 10 years into the future. What she didn't understand was why, or how. She only hoped she could make it up to Emma. She missed Charming Dearly. She was already prepared to spend 28 years away from him. She figured now she would only have to wait 18. The thought of him made tears form into her eyes. She didn't know what to do now. All she knew was that she had to be there for this 10 year old. Her 10 year old.

After the Bill was paid Snow got up to leave. She begin walking to the door when she noticed that no one was following her, she turned around a saw that her daughter was just sitting there, still sitting at the table. She could see that her eyes were watery. Did she really think I would leave her here? She thought to herself. "Emma we have to go home, come on".

With that said, Emma jumped from the chair, she ran to her mother and gave her a tight hug. "I thought you were going to leave me again". Snow lifted the 10 year old up, back pack and all placed her on her hip.

"I'm not going to leave you, no matter what I will be there for you, from now on. I promise Emma".

**Author's notes:**

**_I know its been a while, thats for all the new followers and the reviews, you guys rock. Will update soon!_**


End file.
